gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Space 103.2
A Space 103.2 egy funk és posztdiszkó zenét játszó rádióállomás a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. A műsorvezető Bootsy Collins. Számlista *Bootsy's Rubber Band - I'd Rather Be With You (1976) *D-Train - You're the One for Me (1981) *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Version) (1981) *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Lovin') (1981) *Kleeer - Tonight (1984) *Bernard Wright – Haboglabotribin’ (1981) *One Way - Cutie Pie (1982) *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Sho-Nuff - Funkasize You (1978) *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) *Taana Gardner – Heartbeat (Club Version) (1981) *Zapp - Heartbreaker, Pts. 1-2 (1983) 'PS4, Xbox One & PC-exkluzív számok' *Billy Ocean - Nights (Feel Like Getting Down) (1981) *Cameo - Back and Forth (1986) *Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine (1981) *Dazz Band - Joystick (1983) *Imagination - Flashback (1981) *Parliament - Flash Light (1977) *Parliament - Mothership Connection (Star Child) (1975) *The Fatback Band - Gotta Get My Hands On Some (Money) (1979) *Roger - Do It Roger (1981) Törölt számok A trackID.gxt2 adatbázis alapján az alábbi számok is helyett kaptak volna ezen a rádióállomáson, a játék végső változatában azonban nem kerülnek lejátszásra. *Con Funk Shun - Ffun (1978) *George Duke - Reach For It (1977) *Kleeer - Intimate Connection (1984) *Rick James - Mary Jane (1978) *Rick James - You and I (1978) *Zapp - Be Alright (LP Version) (1980) Ezen kívül a GTA V egy PlayStation 3-as fejlesztői változatából kiderült, hogy az alábbi számok is lejátszásra kerültek volna a játék "alap" (értsd: last-gen) változatában. *Randy Crawford - You Might Need Somebody *The Whispers - Rock Steady *Dazz Band - Joystick* *Eugene Wilde - Gotta Get You Home Tonight *Young and Company - I like What You're Doing To Me *Loose Ends - Slow Down *Fatback Band - I Found Lovin' *Cameo - She's Strange *Funkadelic - One Nation Under A Groove *George Benson - Give Me The Night *Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine *Joe Tex - Loose Caboose * - Eredetileg törölve lett a játék alapváltozatából, de a next-gen kiadásba mégis visszakerült. Galéria Space103.2Ad-GTAV.jpg|Reklámtábla Vinewoodban. Videó thumb|center|400 px Apróságok *A rádióállomás neve és logója a francia Space együttesre utal. *Stevie Wonder "Skeletons" c. száma hallható volt a GTA V második előzetesében. *Ez lehet Denise Clinton és Amanda De Santa kedvenc rádióállomása, ugyanis mindig ez szól Amanda Sentineljében (a Lowdown FM-mel egyetemben). **Feltehetőleg ez a rádióállomás Lester Crest kedvence is, mivel a Cleaning out the Bureau c. küldetés teljesítése után ez szól, amikor Michael beszáll az autójába. *Rick James "Give It To Me Baby" c. száma hallható a Fame or Shame c. küldetés alatt. *Eddie Murphy "Party All The Time" c. száma hallható két dal között, amikor Bootsy Collins beszél. *A Parliament együttes "Flash Light" c. száma hallható volt a GTA V PlayStation 4-es TV reklámjában. *A Space 103.2 valószínűleg a szintén funk zenét játszó KQIE 104.7-ről lett mintázva. Lásd még *Bounce FM - Egy funk rádióállomás a GTA San Andreasban, ahol szintén hallhatók Cameo, Dazz Band, The Fatback Band, Zapp és Rick James számok. *Wildstyle - Egy rádióállomás a GTA Vice Cityben, ahol szintén hallható egy szám a Zapptől. *Fever 105 - Egy másik Vice City rádióállomás, ahol Rick James és Evelyn King számok hallhatók. *VCFL - Egy rádióállomás GTA Vice City Storiesban, ahol szintén hallható egy Rick James dal. *Paradise FM - Egy rádióállomás a GTA Vice City Storiesban, ami posztdiszkó zenét játszik. *IF99 - Egy másik funk rádióállomás a GTA IV-ben. *The Vibe 98.8 - Egy rádióállomás a GTA IV-ben, ami R&B és posztdiszkó zenéket játszik. *Lo-Fi FM és Futuro FM - Két rádióállomás a GTA 2-ben, ahol szintén funk zenék hallhatók. *Radio '76 FM - Egy rádióállomás a GTA 1-ben, mely funk zenét játszik. *K109 The Studio - Egy rádióállomás a GTA IV-ben és az EFLC-ben, ami funk és diszkó zenét játszik. en:Space 103.2 de:Space 103.2 es:Space 103.2 ru:Space 103.2 pl:Space 103.2 fr:Space 103.2 pt:Space 103.2 uk:Space 103.2 Kategória:Rádió állomások Kategória:Rádió állomások - GTA V